1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing and drying apparatus, more particularly, to a drum type washing and drying apparatus capable of improving drying performance and reducing manufacturing costs and noise.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Lately, there has been an increase in use of a drying machine as well as a washing machine so as to reduce a time for washing and drying laundry.
A washing machine has an electric motor for a main power source, and eliminates dirt of the laundry by receiving laundry, detergent and water in a washing tub and performing washing, rinsing and dewatering operations so that the laundry, detergent and water can interact. A drying apparatus eliminates moisture contained in clothing, which has been washed, by introducing heated air into a drying tub in which the laundry has been received.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a washing machine and a drying machine in accordance with the conventional art. As shown, the washing machine 111 and the drying machine 131 are disposed abreast at mutually adjacent location so as to easily performing washing and drying operations.
As shown in FIG. 2, the washing machine 111 comprises a casing 113 including a receiving space at its inside and a door 115 which is installed at its front surface to open and close a gateway through which the laundry comes in and out; a tub 117 disposed in the casing 113 and receiving water for washing the laundry; and a washing drum 123 installed in the tub 117 so that rotary shaft 112 of the drum 123 is disposed horizontally; a drum driving motor 125 installed at a rear side of the tub 115, connected to the rotary shaft 112 of the washing drum 123, and providing a rotating force for driving the washing drum 123. The washing machine 111 also comprises a spring 119 and a damper 121 installed at upper and lower sides of the tub 117, respectively, for elastically supporting the tub 117; and a draining duct 120 and a draining pump 122 installed at a lower side of the tub 117 so that water can drain.
As shown in FIG. 3, the drying machine 131 comprises a casing 133 including a door 134, which is installed at its front surface to open and close a gateway through which clothing to be dried comes in and out; a drying drum 135 rotatably installed in the casing 133; an air flowing duct 137 of which one end is connected to a rear side of the drying drum 135 and the other end is connected to a front side of the drying drum 135, a blowing fan 139 disposed at the air flowing duct 137 for circulating air through the air flowing duct 137; a driving motor 141 for driving the drying drum 135 and the blowing fan 139; a heater 143 disposed at a rear side of the drying drum 135, and heating air flowing along the air flowing duct 137 before the air is introduced into the rotating drum 135; a condenser 145 for condensing air containing moisture of the laundry; and a cooling fan 147 for cooling the condenser 145.
By the construction above, when the laundry washed and dewatered by the washing machine 111 is received in the drying drum 135 of the drying machine 131, a power is applied to the driving motor 141, the drying drum 135 and the blowing fan 139 start to drive. And, air inside the drying drum 135 is circulated toward a rear side of the drying drum 135 through the air flowing duct 137 by operating of the blowing fan 139, and is heated by the heater 143 before being introduced into the rotating drum 135.
The heated air of high temperature contains moisture evaporated from the clothing or the like in the drying drum 135, and is sucked into the air flowing duct 137 again. The moisture sucked with the air of high temperature is condensed and discharged while going by way of the condenser 145. The dried air flows along the air flowing duct 137, is heated by the heater 143, and then introduced into the rotating drum 135. The process above is repeatedly performed, and this repeated process performs a drying operation.
However, in the conventional drying machine 131, drying performance is relatively low. Also, since the condenser 145 and the cooling fan 147 which are relatively expensive are needed, manufacturing costs of the drying machine 131 are increased, and noise is generated during driving of the cooling fan 147 for cooling the condenser 145.